


Loving The Cursed

by KuroBakura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Bilbo discovers a man, sitting on the floor of the castle. The man no other than Smaug himself! What happens after this discovery not only changes Smaug but also Bilbo's life...forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Curse

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing about this pairing, so please be polite and do not flame.

Bilbo was sneaking around the castle grounds late at night. No one knew if Smaug was sleeping or was awake but Bilbo knew his pattern by now. He has been sneaking down here for over a month now. He had to lie to the gang so many times about his attempts so have can just see him. Bilbo even did not put on his ring just yet. He was not afraid of Smaug any more. He wanted to talk to Smaug and even he wanted to see him. In fact, he was more scared for him than terrified because of what he knew about Thorin and the gang's plans. As he sneaked through halls, he saw a bright light coming from where Smaug slumbered. Bilbo hid behind the nearest wall and waited for it to disappear. When it did, Bilbo, peeped out for the corner.

“What was that light and why was it from where Smaug sits?” Bilbo thought. Now worried, Bilbo put on his ring and headed down to check on Smaug. As he arrived, he could not see or find Smaug.

“Where did he go?” Bilbo wondered. As he took another step, he heard something near but from a distance.

“Is there someone else here? ...Is it one of the others? Are they following me? I do not want to be found!” Bilbo thought, panicking.

“Barrel-Rider? ...Bilbo?” a familiar voice said from behind him.

“No! It can not be!” Bilbo said to himself. Bilbo turned around and saw a person, a human being sitting on the ground where Smaug would usually lay. It was an adult man, with long black hair and he was topless, well..that is all Bilbo can see of the man. The rest was covered up by the piles of gold near the man. Bilbo walked closer to the man and but slipped and made a loud, clash sound when he fell on to the floor. It did not hurt him that badly. Bilbo rubbed his head and caught a glimpse of the patches of red scales that appeared throughout his entire body.

“Bilbo, I know that is you. You can come out of hiding. I am not going to hurt you.” the man said. Bilbo sighed and pull off his ring.

“...Smaug..is that you?” Bilbo asked. The man let out a deep sigh.

“Yes, Bilbo. It is me.” Smaug replied.

“What happened? I saw a bright light coming from here.” Bilbo said. Smaug tired to hide. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He took a few steps back

“Smaug...that light...did..did it come from you?!” Bilbo asked.

“...Yes.” Smaug replied, sighing.

“But...how? Aren't you a full-blooded dragon?” Bilbo asked. Smaug growled but was not mad at him at all.

“It seems discovered my secret and true form, Bilbo.” Smaug said as he got up from the ground at bit to stretch.

“Are you going to kill me?” Bilbo asked.

“No.” Smaug replied, stretching his body. Then, he fully got up and Bilbo saw more of Smaug's body.

“Oh my!” Bilbo said, covering his eyes.

“Don't be shy, Bilbo. We are two men after all.” Smaug told him. Bilbo gulped. His body felt different when he saw Smaug, standing there naked. he suddenly felt warm and bothered.

“Why do I suddenly feel like this?” Bilbo asked himself. Suddenly, Smaug turned his head to look over at Bilbo, who was blushing.

“Bilbo...” Smaug said. Bilbo snapped of it as he saw Smaug's eyes, looking at him. His were normal shape and but the color was yellow.

“Smaug..” Bilbo replied.

“What I say in this place and to you must not leave from here and you can not tell any one. Not one word. Is that clear?” Smaug asked Bilbo.

“I may be a thief and a liar at times but for you, I promise.” Bilbo said. Smaug walked over to Bilbo. Bilbo's knees began to feel weak. Smaug suddenly stopped in front of Bilbo. Bilbo looked Smaug up and down. Suddenly, Bilbo's head stopped and his eyes widened.

“Wow....um....uh...oh my.” Bilbo said to himself, getting all flustered. Smaug's penis was dangling in front of Bilbo. It was very big...well, to Bilbo it was pretty big. Smaug did a fake cough to get Bilbo's attention. Bilbo heard and looked up, blushing.

“Maybe I should sit down.” Smaug said. Smaug sat down on the floor and Bilbo did the same.

“I bet you are wondering what you are seeing and how it happened, am I correct?.” Smaug asked. Bilbo gulped. He still was not sure if this was a trick or not but the truth is...he really wanted to stay.

“Yes. I am curious.” Bilbo answered calmly.

“Well, what you saw before of me was a real dragon.” Smaug told him.

“Then how are you human now and why do you look so young?” Bilbo asked. Smaug growled and took a breath.

“Well, it's a curse and basically, when I turned in a dragon, it froze my human form somehow with in the dragon body.” Smaug said.

“A curse? How did you come about getting it?” Bilbo asked.

“Well, a long time ago, it was a cool and breezy night. I was walking down an alley way in a far away village. I forgot where it was...oh, I hate this curse. Took away most of what memories I had before this. Not that they were good any way. Anyway, I took a wrong turn and ran into a mysterious man. First off, he was friendly but then after a bit...” Smaug tried to say more but nothing would come out.

“Smaug?” Bilbo asked. Suddenly, he saw Smaug shed a tear.

“...I..I can not say it. I have kept it bottled up inside for many years that..it physically hurts to even just tell the story.” Smaug said about to burst in to tears. Bilbo felt so bad. He knew that Smaug was actually being honest but still, it still. Bilbo saw Smaug shaking. Bilbo put his hand on Smaug's and Smaug looked up.

“Smaug, just let it out. It's been eating up inside for so many years. I will not tell any one. Now, what else happened with this person you encountered?” Bilbo told him. Smaug sniffled and sighed.

“After a bit, apparently something I said set him off. His eyes were like flames when he looked at me. I ran and ran but no matter how far or fast I went, he was able to catch up with me. He grabbed me and knocked me unconscious. The only thing after that I remember was waking up in a field. That when I noticed the scales and wings. I stood up and saw that my height was not correct. I walked over to the nearest pond and took a look at myself. My hear sank. ...THAT FUCKING BASTARD TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING DRAGON! A bloody dragon who can not control his powers or his mind. To be honest...now thinking about it...I wish I just could die. Thousands of lives were most likely taken because of me! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT ANY ONE..EVER. I use to help the poor in my village. I never wanted to be a hero nor a bad guy...just a person. Never will I be able...to...look a another human in the face again.” Smaug said, crying now. Bilbo's heart in sunk in his chest.

“Smaug..is the curse now gone? Are you suppose to be in your dragon form for the rest of your life?” Bilbo asked.

“I am not sure about any of that.” Smaug asked. Bilbo suddenly got an idea. Bilbo held Smaug's hands in his.

“There is one way to find out.” Bilbo said.

“How?” Smaug asked.

“Well, I got til sunrise. Lets what we can try til then.” Bilbo told him.

“No one will catch you?” Smaug asked.

“Even without the ring, us hobbits are known be sneaky and clever. I will keep you safe. I promise.” Bilbo told him. Smaug nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Smaug smelled something...it was not pleasant. It was himself. Being in slumber for so long...one does intend to collect dirt and weird smells from lack of bathing.

“Bilbo...do you know of any watering holes that I could bathe in? I smell really bad.” Smaug asked. Bilbo did know of a secret one that neither Gandalf nor the dwarves knew about. was close but he would have to through the rest area where the rest of gang where sleeping.

“Yes but it runs through a dangerous area where you could be noticed....unless..” Bilbo said, making sure his idea would work.

“Unless what?” Smaug asked.

“Unless..you are able to wear my ring and can sneak pat them quietly. It could work!” Bilbo said.

“What if it does not work?” Smaug asked, unsure of the idea working.

“Give me your hand, Smaug. Lets see if the ring fits first.” Bilbo said. Smaug held out one of his arms and hands. Bilbo took his ring and gave it to Smaug. Bilbo turned away as Smaug put it on one of his fingers. Bilbo turned around and saw the Smaug disappeared.

“Smaug, if you still here, tap me on my left shoulder.” Bilbo said out loud but not too loud. A few seconds, he felt a tap on left shoulder. Bilbo smiled.

“Now, grab one of my hands.” Bilbo said. Smaug grabbed his right hand. The plan worked.

“Now, lets head to the bathing area. You give me back my ring when we get there and you can use to come back here.” Bilbo said. Smaug rubbed Bilbo's cheek to let him know he understood. Smaug grabbed one of Bilbo's hands again and they headed off to the bathing area. Bilbo felt more calm now but still felt restless. Bilbo was not going to dwell on it. Bilbo and Smaug headed out of the castle, Bilbo thought himself and silently sighed.

“Hope this works.”

 

 


	2. The Fire in Bilbo's Heart and The Hate In Thorin's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After heading to the secret bathing area, Bilbo and Smaug discover their true feelings for each other...and Thorin is NOT happy about it.

Bilbo and Smaug were now halfway to the bathing area. So far, no one has caught Bilbo nor either of them. Bilbo even rolled in the dirt make it look like he really needed a bath. They reached the camp and Bilbo began to panic.

“Just relax, Bilbo. Everything will be okay if you just calm down.” Bilbo said to himself. Bilbo took a deep breath and both of them crept through the camp where everyone was in a peaceful slumber.

“Just another minute and we will be able to run the rest of the way.” Bilbo said to himself. Suddenly, one of the dwarves woke up and caught Bilbo. It was Bofur.

“Shit.” Bilbo thought himself.

“Bilbo? Where are you going?” Bofur asked. Suddenly, all the dwarves and Gandalf woke up. Gandalf knew right away something was going on. He could feel it.

“Is he gone?” Kili asked. Bilbo just stood there for a second, trying to come up with an answer. Thorin suddenly walked towards him.

“Bilbo, did you kill Smaug? Did you?” Thorin asked. Bilbo could feel Smaug beginning to shake from fear. Suddenly, Bilbo thought of an answer.

“Yes, Thorin. He is gone and there is no trace of him in there.” Bilbo said. It could be considering lying but technically, Smaug the dragon was gone, Smaug was with Bilbo. They needed to hurry and get to the bathing area.

“And I would love to celebrate with you all but I seemed to have slipped in the dirt and I would to go clean myself. Now, I shall be on my way.” Bilbo added. Everyone let Bilbo through and Smaug and him were safe...for now. They finally reached the watering hole a few minutes later. Bilbo sat down to rest for a couple of minutes. Smaug sat next to Bilbo and took off the ring.

“Here is your ring back.” Smaug said. Bilbo looked up and smiled.

“Thank you.” Bilbo replied. As he caught another glimpse of Smaug's naked body and up close, he began to feel warm and bothered again. Bilbo reached in to the inside of his shirt and pulled out a bar of soap he found.

“Here Smaug, I found this on the way out.” Bilbo said, showing him the bar of soap. Smaug blushed. Bilbo noticed that Smaug was a bit feminine but also had muscle.

“....He's so sexy.” Bilbo thought to himself then his eyes widen.

“Bilbo? Are you alright?” Smaug asked, holding Bilbo's hand that the bar of soap in it. Bilbo snapped out of it and slapped his cheeks a few times.

“You must getting very tired. I do not mean to be a bother to you.” Smaug added.

“No, no. You are not a bother at all. ...Why do you got ahead and get in the water.” Bilbo said. Smaug nodded and took the bar of soap, got up and walked but stopped halfway.

“Bilbo, would you like to join me?” Smaug asked. Bilbo was tempted.

“No, you go first.” Bilbo replied.

“I do not mind, Bilbo. In fact, I am very comfortable around you.” Smaug told him.

“I rather you go first, actually.” Bilbo said. Smaug felt sad but understood.

“Alright then.” Smaug said. Smaug walked over to the watering hole and got in. He dunked himself under the water and then came back up. As Smaug lathered himself up with soap, Bilbo felt his penis get harder inside his bottoms.

“Why does Smaug have this reaction on me? I mean, I know it's not wrong to fall in love with a man but...wait! Did I just say “in love”?!” Suddenly, everything click in Bilbo's head. He wasn't feel hot and bother because he was nervous...he felt that way because..he was attracted to Smaug! As Bilbo stood up to, he slipped on the hard rock floor in puddle from when Smaug came up from the water after dunking himself to wet himself so he cane lather up.

“Whoa! Smaug, look out!” Bilbo warned. Smaug turned and saw Bilbo coming towards him. Bilbo began to fall in to the water.

“Dammit!” Bilbo thought, as he hit the water. A minute later, Bilbo was pulled out of water and gasped for air.

“Bilbo! Are you okay?” Smaug asked.

“Yes, I am fine, Smaug. Thank you.” Bilbo said. Bilbo eyes widened as he noticed Smaug holding him close to him.

“You are welcome.” Smaug replied, smiling. Bilbo could hear his heart beating inside his chest.

“Um, Smaug...could you please put me down?” Bilbo asked, blushing.

“Oh! Yes. Sorry about that.” Smaug said. Smaug put Bilbo down in the water, then walked over to the wall, sat down and washed his hair. Bilbo sighed.

“Well, since I am already in here...I might as well.” Bilbo said. Smaug looked up and saw Bilbo taking off his clothes. Bilbo tossed his clothes to the side that was nearest to him. Smaug growled silently to himself as he looked at Bilbo getting naked.

“Oh, yes. He may be short but great things do come in small packages. Not to mention, his feet are adorable.” Smaug thought.

“Smaug?” Bilbo piped up.

“Yes?” Smaug said, snapping out of it.

“Are you done with the bar of soap for now? Because I would like to use it if you are, please.” Bilbo asked. Smaug began to get up to go give the soap to Bilbo when Bilbo put his and up.

“You do not have to come over here. ...I'll come over and get it.” Bilbo told him.

“Are you sure?” Smaug asked.

“I am very sure.” Bilbo answered. Bilbo walked toward Smaug. Both Smaug and Bilbo's cocks were getting harder as they looked at each other. When Bilbo reached Smaug, Smaug held out the soap for Bilbo. Bilbo touched the soap and looked in to Smaug's eyes. Bilbo leaned forward without even thinking and kissed Smaug! Smaug, while still holding the bar of soap, he wrapped his arms around Bilbo and embraced him and the kiss. After a minute, Bilbo let go and looked at Smaug, both were smiling.

“I have been wondering why I have been acting so weird lately and now I know why.” Bilbo suddenly piped.

“Yes?” Smaug asked

“Smaug...I am madly in love with you.” Bilbo confessed. Smaug held Bilbo closed to him and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, too.” Smaug replied, shedding a tear. Their happiness suddenly turned for the worst. Bilbo heard the gang walking up to the entrance. Both Smaug and Bilbo looked at each other and gulped

“FUCK! They found us!” Bilbo thought, beginning to panic.

“Smaug, we got to get out of here!” Bilbo whispered. Smaug nodded in agreement and got out of water, holding Bilbo. He put Bilbo and on the ground and they scramble to gather their things. Bilbo just only got his pants on before the first person entered the hideout. It was Fili.

“Found him and....” Fili saw Smaug and shut his mouth. Kili enter next.

“Great job, Fili! Now, let get Bil...um..uh...UNCLE!” Kili shouted. He heard everyone scrambling down there.

“Oh, fuck. We are screwed now.” Bilbo thought. Suddenly Thorin and the rest of the gang entered, including Gandalf.

“Kili, what is the matt...” Thorin's voice trailed off as he saw another person with patches of red scales and yellow eyes, cowering the in the corner.

“This has to be a trick of some sort.” Thorin said. Gandalf shook his head but no one saw it ...expect Bilbo.

“You finally caught me.” Smaug replied. Bilbo

“Good job, Bilbo. You lured him out of the castle and in a trap!” Thorin said.

“Thorin, please..” Gandalf tried to speak up but was interrupted by Thorin shushing him. Then, Thorin took out his sword.

“Oh no!” Bilbo said to himself. Thorin laughed. Fili and Kili suddenly felt like leaving.

“Now, that I have you cornered like a trapped rat...I get to have pleasure of getting the revenge that I always wanted. To kill you, with my blade, by MY hand.” Thorin said, as he was walking as he took his sword of its holder. All Smaug could do was let Thorin kill him. As Thorin lifted up his blade, Bilbo knew he had to do something.

“STOP!” Bilbo suddenly piped up. Thorin stopped and lowered his blade. He ran towards Smaug and stood in front of him.

“Bilbo, get out of my way.” Thorin ordered.

“I refuse to let you kill him, Thorin.” Bilbo replied. Everyone was in shock but not surprised by Bilbo's actions. Thorin walked towards Bilbo, bent down a bit and looked him straight in the eyes.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY, THIEF.” Thorin ordered.

“MAKE ME.” Bilbo firmly said.

“Bilbo...please..do not make this worst for yourself.” Smaug said.

“Smaug, I am not going to let him kill you.” Bilbo said.

“I can not let you do this to yourself because of me.” Smaug replied.

“You better listen to him.” Thorin said.

“Thorin...stop.” Gandalf said. Thorin looked at Gandalf.

“You came along with us all this way. Why are suddenly telling me to stop?” Thorin asked. Gandalf walked forward and stopped in front of Smaug.

“Because we wanted to kill the dragon, not a person.” Gandalf said.

“Smaug is Smaug, no matter what form he is!! Either way, he is dead!” Thorin said.

“And I deserve that! Thorin, I had no control with my mind, though. I was cursed and if I could...I would try to find a way to not only rebuild your village but try to bring back all those lives lost. I did not want to killed those people and if I had my human mind...I would have been out there helping you all fight. I am so sorry. Please...just go ahead and do this quickly so I do not have to live in pain anymore!” Smaug said. Thorin lifted his sword to stab Smaug when suddenly, everyone heard crying. Everyone looked down. It was Bilbo! He was crying and hugging Smaug.

“Smaug, please, do not do this.” Bilbo said.

“Why all of sudden are you standing up for him, Bilbo?” Dwalin asked. Bilbo looked up at Smaug and smiled. He felt nervous but was not going to be afraid any more. ...He had to tell them the truth. Bilbo took a breath.

“Because...I love him.” Bilbo told him. Everyone was shocked.

“Because you WHAT?!” Thorin asked, shocked. Just like the rest of the gang...except Gandalf. He knew Bilbo was different from the beginning.

“Love him, Thorin. I love Smaug and I am NOT ashamed of it.” Bilbo replied. Thorin threw his sword down in anger. Thorin grabbed Bilbo and held him against the wall at eye level.

“YOU ASSHOLE! NOT ONLY YOU DID NOT FOLLOW ORDERS BUT YOU TOOK SIDES WITH THE ENEMY! HOW COULD YOU?!” Thorin shouted.

“Thorin, how was I, a hobbit, suppose to kill a dragon? Plus, I will do what my heart desires.” Bilbo replied. Thorin calmed down.

“Bilbo, you must be joking!” Thorin said.

“I never joke about love, Thorin.” Bilbo said. Thorin shook his head.

“It is true. Bilbo loves me and I love him as well.” Smaug said. Suddenly, Thorin let go of Bilbo. Smaug ran over to him and helped him. Thorin grabbed his sword and put it away. As he walked towards the entrance, he stopped.

“Leave. Both of you. And do not ever come back here, Bilbo. You have hurt more than helped.” Thorin said. He walked out of the hideout. Every one looked at them.

“Bilbo?” Kili piped up.

“Yes?” Bilbo asked.

“...Thorin may not approve but...we do.” Fili added. Everyone shook their heads in agreement, smiling.

“Thank you everyone. ...I better go get my things and be on my way. Good bye everyone.” Bilbo said. He held one of Smaug's hand and walked to the entrance. A little bit later as they were about to go, Gandalf and everyone came back to the campground.

“Bilbo, wait, please.” Gandalf said. Bilbo and Smaug stopped and turned around to face him. Gandalf walked over to Smaug and touched him. A gray robe appeared on him. Smaug looked up at him in shock.

“I wish you both a happy and safe journey.” Gandalf said. Both of them nodded in thanks and headed out. Everyone said good bye as they walked down the mountain.

 

As they were walking Smaug looked at Bilbo.

“You know you can not go back to Bag End, right?” Smaug asked.

“I know.” Bilbo replied. They stopped and Bilbo looked up at Smaug and held one of his hand in his.

“Smaug, as long as you are with me, I will always be happy, no matter where we go or end up. I love you.” Bilbo said, smiling. Smaug smiled and bent down. Bilbo kissed Smaug and Smaug happily growled. After a minute, Bilbo held one of Smaug's hands and at that moment, the two lovers began their new journey...together.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
